Amor y amistad
by Tini Black
Summary: La vida de Reneesme cambia al conocer al mejor amigo de su prima Kired, ¿Cómo hará ella para no terminar enamorada de ese hombre que estúpidamente cree que ama a su prima?... humanos
1. Perfecto y Prohibido

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y solo uno inventado por mi jejeje… =P

La vida de Reneesme cambia al conocer al mejor amigo de su prima Kired, ¿Cómo hará ella para no terminar enamorada de ese hombre que estúpidamente cree que ama a su prima?... (Humanos)

* * *

Este fic es dedicado a mis amigas que las adoro y que me alientan a escribir aunque esto sea una locura =P...

Lii, Naty, Koko =$ para ustedes LAS AMO... Yari y Salmitha las kiero chicas=D

* * *

"Perfecto y prohibido"

--

Hola soy Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, vivo con mi padres Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen en Canadá, compartimos nuestra casa con mis tíos Alice Swan hermana de mi madre y Jasper Cullen hermano de mi padre, lo sé, extraño pero en un pueblo tan chico como en el que vivían antes de mudarse a otro país no hay mucho de donde escoger, así que nació el amor entre ellos cupido hizo bien su trabajo y aquí están, aun juntos después de 16 y 15 años de casados respectivamente. Los abuelos Charlie y René padres de mi madre y Carlisle y Esmee los de mi padre, aun vivían en Forks un pueblo que está situado en Washington. Y es aquí donde descubrí un sinfín de sentimientos que no pensé que podría experimentar…

--

-¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?- pregunto Ki que estaba sentada al mi lado derecho, suspire y negué con la cabeza –Sabes que no fue mi culpa que te obligaran a venir- fruncí el ceño y la mire entrecerrando los ojos

-Pero influenciaste para que lo hicieran- bufo

Aun no entendía cómo es que me encontraba en un avión a punto de despegar dirigiéndome a un lugar que solamente conocía en fotos o por las descripciones vagas que me hacían mis padres de su pueblo natal.

Pero si sabia la respuesta, todo se reducía a dos simples palabras "Kired Cullen", mi prima, hija de mi tía Alice y tío Jasper. No recuerdo ni un momento de mi vida que no haya pasado al lado de Ki excepto aquella vez en la que se fue ella sola de vacaciones a Forks, por más que insistimos en que me dejaran ir con ella mis padres no accedieron… pero esta vez era diferente yo no quería ir y mis padres me obligaron a hacerlo… Los abuelos no iban a poder visitarnos estas vacaciones y ya tenía más de dos años sin verlos.

-No te engañes Ness, bien sabes que no es así. Aunque tú no hubieras venido mis padres me hubieran dejado venir, ya lo hicieron una vez, ¿Por qué esta tendría que ser diferente?- puse los ojos en blanco

-No lo sé Ki, será porque la vez que fuiste a Forks al regresar a Canadá regresaste con una muñeca dislocada y la cabeza saturada, a se me olvidaba eso después de haber desaparecido un día entero de Forks y haber movilizado a las escazas patrullas al mando del abuelo a buscarte por todo el pueblo. ¿Te parece buena excusa para que tus padres no te dejen venir sola?- rio bajito

-Carlisle exagero cuando llamo a Charlie y le dijo que no aparecía, debió cerciorarse bien, deje una nota que decía que había bajado a La Push-

-Irresponsable e Insolente -

-Irresponsable jamás- dijo levantando el dedo índice -Y, ¿Ness cuantas veces te tengo que decir que hablarle a los abuelos por sus nombres no es insolencia?, míralo como una forma de hacerlos sentir más jóvenes- me reí por lo bajo, no me podía enojar con Ki ni por un segundo

-Perdón Ki, sabes que no quería venir esta vez, a duras penas he hecho amigos en el instituto lo sabes y buena parte te lo debo a ti. Y estas vacaciones los chicos irían a la montaña de camping y practicarían snowboard. Tenía tantas ganas de ir con ellos- dije en un suspiro. Cada época de vacaciones los chicos del instituto iba a un lugar diferente, y este año tocaban las montañas, tenía muchas ganas de ir y mas porque el chico que me gustaba "Taylor" iría también.

-Bipolaridad, enfermedad extraña, ¿No es así Ness?-

-A si es- soltó una enorme carcajada –Espera, ¿Me dices bipolar a mí?-

-No veo a nadie más por aquí- reí negando con la cabeza

-No soy bipolar, es solo que no puedo estar enojada contigo hay algo que me lo impide desagraciadamente- le sonreí

-Lo sé Ness por eso y más te amo. Y te agradezco infinitamente que vinieras conmigo-

-No hay nada que agradecer, solo espero que estas vacaciones valgan la pena- se acostó en el respaldo del asiento y entrecerró los ojos hablando…

-Valdrá la pena lo veras… No tienes una idea de lo mucho que nos divertiremos La Push es genial además Jacob… Dios nos la pasaremos increíble, lo extraño tanto- rodé los ojos

-Hablas con él todos los días por teléfono y por mensajes de texto, no te deja ni un segundo. A veces pienso que lo quieres más a él que a mí-

-No es lo mismo solo escuchar su voz, que verlo de frente y sentirlo cerca, y por lo otro no lo amo más que a ti tonta-

-Claro que si, estas tontamente enamorada de él- se levanto de golpe y abrió los ojos como plato enviándome una mirada amenazadora -¿Qué dije?- encogí lo hombros y sabia que en mi mirada invadía el pánico, y ella negaba con la cabeza

-Es como si me estuvieras acusando de que cometo incesto- ahora la que abrió los ojos de mas fui yo y ella sonrió –amo a Jake si, pero no como tú crees. Es como el hermano mayor que hubiera querido tener, no sé como describir la conexión que se produjo entre Jake y yo al conocernos, que aunque te puedo asegurar que va mas allá de la amistad no se le acerca ni poquito al amor de pareja-

-Estás hablando solo por ti, no sabes lo que siente él. Dime ¿Qué hombre se pone a hablar con una mujer por horas en el teléfono, sin importar lo que cueste, sin importar la hora que sea y que cada vez que escucha un "hola" de tu parte contesta tan efusivamente como cuando le contestaste por primera vez una llamada? Ese hombre quiere algo más contigo y créeme no es amistad-

-Ness te arrancaría la cabeza por las estupideces que dices, pero en realidad te puedo contestar el nombre de ese hombre que hace todo lo que dijiste… se llama JACOB BLACK, y créeme cuando te digo que podría apostar mi vida a que el me ama tanto como yo, pero solo como amigos-

-Sí, sí, si lo que digas, ya veremos qué pasa cuando te vea llegar-

-Pues te quedaras esperando cosas que no sucederán, ¿acaso un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos sin que la gente piense que quieren algo más que amistad?-

-Eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas o en las telenovelas Ki-

-No discutiré mas contigo Ness, solo deja de plantearte cosas sin sentido-

-Para mí si tienen sentido, ese Jacob está enamorado de ti-

-Bueno ya, si lo que quieres es que te diga que lo amo con locura y que el a mi igual está bien, si Ness es verdad. ¿Contenta?- sonríe abiertamente

-Te lo dije, terminarías aceptándolo. Ahora que lleguemos tenemos que hacer que ese tipo acepte que le gustas también e idear un plan para que anden. Después de todo este viaje no será tan aburrido como pensaba- mire a Ki poniendo los ojos en blanco y yo sonriendo aun mas

-Si Ness todo será genial ahora ya duérmete que llegaremos en una hora-

--

Las encargadas de irnos a recoger fueron la abuela Esmee y René, se la pasaron todo el camino diciendo lo mucho que habíamos crecido, cuanto nos habían extrañado y un sinfín de actividades que tenían planadas para nosotras.

-René, ¿Charlie a tenido comunicación con Billy últimamente?- pregunto Ki interrumpiendo a la abuela René, ganándose una mirada fulminadora de mi parte

-Mi amor de una vez te digo que tendrás estrictamente prohíbo bajar a La Push-

-¿Pero Jake puede venir a Fork aun no?-

-Si cariño- Dijo René con una mueca

-¿Abuela?-

-¿Si Ness?-

-Yo quiero conocer La Push- mis dos abuelas soltaron una sonrisa cómplice

-Veremos quién de tus abuelos, te lleva a conocer la reserva cariño, no te preocupes- contesto mi Abu Esmee, observe a Ki que me miraba como queriéndome matar. Al fin solo negó con la cabeza y miro el paisaje

-Conozco la reserva mejor que Carlisle e incluso mejor que Charlie, hubiera sido una buena guía de turista para Ness. Además, ¿Porque ella puede bajar y yo no?- era pleito casado con Ki que les hablara a los abuelos por su nombre, pero ya mejor no le decía nada si ellos no la regañaban yo no me metería

-Kired, quizá si la última vez que estuviste de visita te hubieras comportado a la altura, te dejaríamos ir a la Push sin ningún problema-

-¿Jamás se les olvidara eso?, no me paso nada, estaba con Jake y aparte si avise, Carlisle exagero y por eso se armo en grande no tengo la culpa que los adultos compliquen todo- comenzamos a reír por los comentaros absurdos de Ki, cuando a lo lejos alcance a distinguir la casa Cullen.

Era tal cual la había descrito mi padre, no se le había pasado ni un detalle de largo.

-Pensé que nos quedaríamos en la casa de Charlie y René- dijo Ki

-Esos eran los planes, pero la casa está repleta de termitas y están tratando de controlar la plaga, tus abuelos nos ofrecieron quedarnos aquí en lo que terminan con eso-

-¡Qué más da!- Ki suspiro pesadamente, mientras bajaba tras de mi

-¿Te molesta quedarte aquí Kired?- Pregunto Abu Esmee con un toque de tristeza en el rostro

Pero antes de que Ki contestara la puerta principal se abrió dando paso al hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi corta vida, me robo el aliento: cabello negro, corto a la moda, ojos como la noche, piel rojiza, musculoso, alto, unos labios exquisitamente antojables, si, todo un dios. Sentía que la sangre se me había subido a la cabeza y Ki sonrió como tonta, ¿Qué no podía disimular por una vez en su vida?

-Ya no importa dónde nos quedemos…- entonces Ki corrió hasta mi dios y se le abalanzo, él la cogió en el aire y la tomo de la cintura dándole vueltas. Mi corazón se rompió.

-¡Jakeeeee!, No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe- dijo Ki proporcionándole un estruendoso beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo aun mas, como si eso fuera posible

-Y yo a ti pequeña, el salto de acantilado ya no es lo mismo sin escuchar tu cabeza abrirse al contacto con las rocas- Ki le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo y estallaron en risa al momento que él la bajaba poco apoco al suelo sin dejar de abrazarla, una ola de celos me llego con unas ganas de quitar Ki de las greñas y estar yo en los brazos de aquel muchacho.

-Eso no me dio mucha gracias Jake- reprendió mi Abu René- Meteremos sus cosas chicas. Ki nada de escapadas- Reí bajito y vi como las abuelas desaparecían por la puerta de entrada. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar. Ki tomo de la mano a Jake y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Hey Jake, ella es mi prima Reneesme- el me sonrió y me extendió la mano

-Ness- Corregí al instante que tome su mano, una cálida y enorme mano. Que con el simple rose de sus dedos en los míos sentí como mi columna vertebral se paralizaba dejando paso a una corriente eléctrica deliciosa…

-¿Así que tu eres la famosa Reneesme?, perdón Ness un gusto conocerte al fin, tu prima me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo sonriéndole a Ki e hice una mueca

-Espero que no cosas malas…- aunque sabía que ella jamás hablaría mal de mí- ¿Y tú el famoso Jacob Black?, un gusto igual para mi conocerte- mentí hubiera sido mejor no haberlo conocido ese hombre me atraía de una forma inimaginable… el hombre perfecto y a la vez prohibido-

-¿Qué harán esta tarde?- pregunto Jacob viéndonos a las dos alternamente

-Creo que desempacaremos- Jacob levanto una ceja de la manera más sexy posible y Ki rodo los ojos, ¿pude sonar más aburrida?, no quería decir eso pero las palabras salieron solas

-¿Ya te había dicho que era un poco rara verdad?- él se rio bajito, y en vez de molestarme su risa me gusto era la más linda y perfecta que había visto y escuchado en toda mi vida, apenas tenía minutos de conocerlo y yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jacob Black –La pregunta seria, ¿Qué tienes planeado que hagamos?- contesto Ki sonriendo

-Kired, ¿Estás loca? Mis abuelos no te darán permiso de salir y menos con Jacob- dije volteándolo a ver –tienes prohibido ir a La Push-

-El no dijo que iríamos a La Push, Además; ¿Quien dijo que pediríamos permiso?- mi quijada cayó hasta el suelo al escuchar las palabras de mi prima y comenzaron a reír, pero lo que me enfureció fue lo que le dijo al oído algo que alcance a escuchar muy bien "esa es mi chica" y ella se sonrojo como colegiala enamorada.

-¿Te animas a escaparte con nosotros Ness?- dijo Jake levantando sus cejas y sonriendo de lado, ¿Cómo negarse a la perfección?

-Si- dije casi gritando, Ki frunció el ceño y después me sonrió

-Creo que la magia de Forks está llegando a ella- dijo Ki

-Y eso es porque aun no conoce La Push- corrigió Jake – ¿Vengo por ustedes a las 8?- instintivamente mire mi reloj era buena hora, alcanzaríamos a hacer lo que teníamos que hacer y arreglarnos un poco para irnos con Jake

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte a Jake

-Es una sorpresa-

-Si vienes en la moto no nos podrás llevar a las dos-

-No dije que vendría en moto- sonrió ampliamente y a Ki abrió tan grande la boca que casi se le cae la quijada

-¿No me digas que terminaste el Golf?-

-Pues no te lo digo-

-Menso, ¿Lo terminaste?-

-Si peque, corre excelente- no entendía nada de lo que hablaban pero al parecer era importante. Ki corrió a abrazarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué acaso su brazos tenían una especie de imán o algo así?, estaba tentada a averiguarlo pero me iba a mirar un poco extraña abrazando a un hombre que acababa de conocer

-Eres genial Jake, no puedo creer que lo hayas terminado tan pronto-

-Todo te lo debo a ti peque- suspiro y agacho la cabeza con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas se miraba adorable -de no haber sido por ti jamás hubiera terminado-

-¡Wow!, no sabía que me hubiera graduado en mecánica o algo así- el sonrió y yo me sentía más fuera de lugar que nunca

-No seas tonta sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Lo se Jake pero ya basta de agradecerme siempre yo te debo mas. Eres mi mejor amigo Jake, aria cualquier cosa por ti. Te debo la vida- y ahí fue donde mis ojos se abrieron como platos esa parte de la vida de Ki me la había perdido por completo… y no descansaría hasta que mi prima me contara porque razón Ki le debía la vida a Jake

* * *

Bueno psss les dejo aquí mi primer capítulo de esta historia.

En verdad espero que les guste y que me apoyen con esta locura, no es mi primer fic pero si el primero que pienso continuar…

Me anime a escribir un fic continuo porque un día como hoy hace un año entre por primera vez a fanfiction y desde ese día estoy enganchada leyendo fics maravillosos y aparte de todo encontratando gente que son de lo mejor y unas grandes amigas… No soy una gran escritora jajaja pero espero que disfruten este fic como yo lo hice al escribirlo… BESOS ^^

Tini Black ^^


	2. Secretos y Confesiones

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y solo uno inventado por mi jejeje… =P

* * *

La vida de Reneesme cambia al conocer al mejor amigo de su prima Kired, ¿Cómo hará ella para no terminar enamorada de ese hombre que estúpidamente cree que ama a su prima?... (Humanos)

* * *

KoNaLiTi 3 LAS AMO gracias por todo

* * *

"Secretos y confesiones"

--

Me sentía fuera de lugar escuchándolos platicar, pero aun seguía viéndolos alternamente mientras uno le contestaba al otro.

-No empecemos con lo mismo de siempre Kired-

-Tú eres el que siempre empieza sacando el tema, ya no quiero hablar de eso. ¿En dónde nos veremos?- cambio de tema drásticamente… "muy propio de ella"… Jake sonreía negando con la cabeza

-Siempre te sales por la tangente- la abrazo mientras revolvía su cabello –Nos veremos en el lago, ¿les parece?- me miro esperando una respuesta

-Si, supongo-

-¿Supones?- levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado. Por dios que era la cosa más sexy que había visto en mi vida me quede estúpidamente atontada -¿Nessie?-

-¡Ah!, si, ¿sabes dónde está el lago?- pregunte a Ki

-Sí… ¿Entonces ahí a las ocho?- Jake asintió

-Llevare a un amigo. ¿No les molesta verdad?

-No- Conteste

-Para nada-afirmo Ki con una sonrisa picara, ¿Cómo se atrevía a volarse con otro teniendo a Jake?, quería ahorcarla del coraje…

-Bueno chicas, me voy. Nos vemos en un rato- dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo entre la maleza. Lleve mi mano hasta donde deposito el beso y sus labios se habían quedado marcados con fuego en mi mejilla y yo estaba en las nubes…

-Tierra llamando a Ness… ¡Despierta!- decía Ki mientras pasaba una mano delante de mis ojos, le conteste con una sonrisa -¿Entramos?

Asentí y la tome de la mano. Me sentía muy nerviosa, no había visto a mis abuelos desde hace mucho tiempo y el tener a Ki a mi lado siempre me tranquilizaba…

Entramos a la casa y nos recibieron con calurosos abrazos, besos y un sinfín de preguntas. Después del tour por la casa nos mostraron la habitación compartida que tendríamos. La abuela Esmee la había adaptado especialmente para nostras.

-¿Les gusta la habitación?- pegunto nuestra abuela desde la puerta

-Esta Genial Abu- y como no estarlo las camas matrimoniales con cabeceras de madera quizá labradas a mano con muchas aplicaciones hermosas, los muebles estilo rustico pero todo con un toque de modernidad… escritorios con una computadora cada uno, un home theater, en fin todo espectacular

-Pido la cama pegada al balcón- sentencio Ki aventando sus cosas a la cama –muchas gracias Esmee todo esta asombroso

-Qué bueno que les gusto chicas, pero no me puedo llevar todo el crédito, René también me ayudo a decorarla-

-Gracias René- agradeció Ki mientras se perdía en lo que suponía era el baño

-Gracias Abuela les quedo de maravilla- dije abrazándolas y dándoles un beso

-Las dejaremos para que se instalen y descansen un poco, nos vemos al rato-

-Si- conteste mientras serraba la puerta y Ki salía del baño con una toalla en las manos

-René y Esmee hicieron un gran trabajo con el baño-

-¿Regadera o tina?- pregunte

-Tina, ¿no es genial?, tenemos un pedacito de Canadá aquí en Fork, cuando entre me sentí como en mi recamara ¿no?

-Quizá es lo que querían lograr con esta decoración, hacemos sentir como en casa- vi como comenzaba a sacar su ropa de las maletas y la imite

-¿Qué te pareció Jacob?- me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta y yo solo clave mi mirada en la ropa de la maleta para que ella no notara como mi rostro había tomado un color carmesí

-P… pues… s… se ve que es un buen chico-

-¡Claro que es un buen chico!, el mejor de todos- la mire a los ojos

-¿Eso significa que si estas enamorada de él?- ella rodo los ojos

-Ness, aunque te diga que no, no me creerás, ¿Qué caso tiene lo que te lo diga de nuevo?- sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban, por lo que mejor me senté en la cama

-Te creeré lo que me digas ahora-

-¿Por qué ahora es diferente?-

-No lo sé, solo dímelo y te creeré- me levante de golpe y la mire de nuevo a los ojos –se que jamás me mentirías –frunció el ceño y se acerco a mi

-Jamás te he mentido Ness- tomo mis manos entre las suyas – Jake no me gusta, no lo puedo ver como hombre…- su sonrisa picara se asomo en sus labios – No niego que está hecho un cuerazo y más ahora cambio mucho pero… pero desde que lo vi no lo puedo ver de otra forma que no sea fraternal

Nos quedamos viendo por un momento y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas, me sentía tan mal de haberme enamorado de ese Jacob Black tan solo con verlo y aparte de todo sabiendo que posiblemente le gustaba a mi prima.

-Hay algo en lo que me has mentido- dije en su oído y ella se separo de mí

-¿Qué?

-Nunca me dijiste porque que le debes la vida a Jacob

-Que ignores algo de mí no significa que te he mentido Ness

-¿Por qué jamás me hablaste de eso?, ¿No confías en mi?-

Ki se sentó en su cama y volteo hacia el balcón. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y se giro a verme, no soportaba verla de esa manera, estaba sufriendo y ella jamás lloraba, verla llorar me estaba matando pero ahora la curiosidad podía más que yo y quería saber el secreto de mi prima…

-Si no quieres, no me cuentes solo deja de llorar Ki- me acerqué a abrazarla

-Casi muero Ness- me soltó de golpe

-¿Qué?...

-E… El día del salto al acantilado y que no llegue a casa, casi muero- soltó desesperada

-Pensé que solo había sido un accidente y que no habías llegado por tu rebeldía… ¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente?... dímelo puedes confiar en mí- dije mirándola a los ojos

-¿Prometes no interrumpir?- me sonrió

-Lo prometo- dije levantando mi mano derecha

-Jake no quería que saltara, dijo que era demasiado arriesgado saltar de esa altura y mas porque las corrientes eran muy traicioneras… después de un rato yo acepte no saltar, pero cuando nos volteamos para regresar a casa me regrese corrí al acantilado y salte-

-¿P…pero qué demonios te paso por la mente Kired?- agacho la mirada y yo recordé mi promesa- lo siento sigue…

-La corriente me arrastro hacia las rocas… intente meter las manos para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte pero la muñeca se me disloco al tocar las rocas, una segunda ola me golpeo y mi cabeza choco con una piedra abriéndome una gran herida- suspiro y me miro –pasaron pocos segundos y Jacob me saco del agua, estaba sangrando demasiado, me decía que me llevaría al hospital pero yo le dije que si me quería un poco como amiga no lo hiciera, después de eso caí inconsciente y no recuerdo que paso hasta el otro día que desperté.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que te llevara al médico?... Pudiste haber muerto desangrada- me levante gritando eufórica

-No quería meterlo en problemas- se defendió y la fulmine con la mirada

-Lo hubieras metido en problemas si te hubieras muerto-

-Siento no ser perfecta como tu Ness… no pensé en ese momento en las consecuencias para mí- fruncí el seño negando con la cabeza y me senté a su lado de nuevo

-Yo no soy perfecta Ki, solo más precavida que tu- le sonreí y acomode un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja -¿Te conto el que paso después?

-Me llevo con la curandera del pueblo… ella me cosió y vendo, tuve mucha fiebre durante la noche pero Jake me cuido, no se alejo de mi ni un momento-

-Era lo mínimo que podía haber hecho después de no llevarte al hospital-

-Yo se lo pedí-

-No discutiré mas de eso contigo no se puede hablar sin discutir… ahora quiero saber qué pasa con lo del auto- frunció el ceño

-¿Qué pasa con el auto?-

-¿Por qué dijo que funciona gracias a ti?- se levanto viendo el reloj

-¡Demonios!... ¿Ya viste la hora?, se nos hace tarde Ness

-¿Otra cosa que pretendes ocultarme?

-Es algo sin importancia

-Si no es importante ¿porque no solo lo sueltas y ya?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Simple curiosidad- dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-La curiosidad mato al gato Reneesme- me dijo con sonrisa malévola

-Al gato, no a mí, anda suéltalo- soltó una carcajada y comenzó a gritar desde el baño…

-Financie los gastos de reparación de su Golf… El mismo lo reconstruyo- dijo como una madre presumiendo las hazañas de su hijo

-Estás loca… ¿Cómo pagaste eso?

-Con el dinero que me dan mis papas cada mes, todo va directo a mi tarjeta de ahorros. Ellos jamás se darán cuanta, piensan que soy una gastadora compulsiva como mama- me pare en la puerta del baño viéndola mientras ella preparaba la tina

-¿Te lo pagara?- frunció el ceño

-No se lo cobraría de todas formas Ness, le salgo debiendo mas yo a él- mi prima se sentía en deuda con Jacob y no era para menos, le debía la vida. Vi como Ki se sentía incomoda hablando del tema así que decidí cambiarlo…

-¿Ahorras?- ella negó con la cabeza mientras una risa de lado se asomaba en sus labios

-Tienes efecto retardado Ness… Aparte de ser bipolar- se rio con más fuerza

-¡Ya!, ¡Contesta!-

-¡Claro, que ahorro Ness!- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- ¿Tu qué haces con el dinero que te dan tus padres?- me miro extrañada

-Lo gasto- papa y mama me daban el suficiente dinero como para comprarme cada mes todo lo que quisiera, incluso podría cambiar de guardarropa cada que se me antojara…

-Estás loca… Creo que al nacer nos intercambiaron, debiste ser hija de mi madre…-se levantaba riendo mientras se dirigía a mi- Anda salte que me quiero bañar- dijo sacándome a empujones –Prepara algo abrigador que hace un poco de frio por la noche, no tardare mucho para que tu entres después-

-¿Eran necesarios los empujones?-

-Sí, jamás te hubieras salido de aquí si no lo te saco- me decía entre risas

Comencé a reírme también cuando la puerta del baño se cerró por completo.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en arreglarnos, ambas optamos por jeans, botas y abrigo Ki azul, yo verde… Ki siempre soltaba su cabello, era envidiable siempre tan lacio y el mío chino y rebelde, pero ambas decidimos agárralo en una coleta…Estábamos mas que listas

-Y bien… ¿Cómo saldremos?-

-¡Oh!, es verdad- dijo achicando los ojos como pensando, corrió hacia el armario, se quito el abrigo y se puso la piyama arriba de la otra ropa –Espera aquí iré a darle las buenas noches a los abuelos y les diré que ya estas dormida-

-¿Les mentiras?-

-¿De qué otra forma piensas que saldremos?... jamás me dejarían salir y… bueno no creo que quieras ir tu sola, ¿oh si?- asiendo énfasis en ese "¿oh si?" levanto una ceja mientras me sonreía pícaramente

-Cl… Claro que no- dije tartamudeando y roja de vergüenza ella sonrío y salió corriendo por la puerta

Estaba muy nerviosa por mentirles a los abuelos y ahora por escaparnos sin permiso… pero todo esto sonaba tan excitante que no me lo quería perder y más aún porque vería a Jacob y Ki no me ayudaba a calmar mis nervios, que significo su "NO CREO QUE QUISIERAS IR SOLA""¿OH SI?", ¿acaso se habrá dado cuenta que me gustaba Jacob?

-Ness ¡Despierta!- decía Ki mientras chasqueaba los dedos delante de mis ojos –Tengo minutos aquí y tu estas en las nubes-

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando entraste-

-De eso ya me percate… Anda ven, los abuelos ya se fueron a dormir, le puse cerrojo a la puerta ya sabes que ellos respetan nuestra intimidad no les extrañara que esté cerrado- se dirigió a la ventana y la abría con sumo cuidado

-¿Saldremos por la ventana?-

-Ness no seas aguafiestas por favor, no nos pasara nada lo he hecho un par de veces ya… ¡Anda ven!, yo te sostengo mientras bajas- trague saliva y camine hacia ella me daba vértigo de solo ver la altura que separaba el techo del suelo…-Anda es mas lo que tardas en animarte que lo que tardas en bajar-

-¡Claro!, seguro llego más rápido al piso si me resbalo ¿No?-

-Reneesme Cullen, apresúrate o quizá yo te aviente desde aquí hasta el suelo- me decía ya enojada… Salí por la ventana mientras ella me sujetaba, en verdad si fue más rápido y fácil de lo que me imagine, después ella bajo como si nada era demasiado ágil

-De verdad ya lo habías hecho antes ¿no?- me respondió con una sonrisa esa sonrisa sínica que conocía muy bien, me tomo de la mano para adentrarnos al bosque – Por eso te pasan siempre cosas malas Ki, jamás tomas precauciones

-Se llama disfrutar la vida al máximo Nessie, no tengo la culpa de que seas una ermitaña, amargada y aburrida-

-Jamás habías usado tantos adjetivos que me describieran tan bien- reímos las dos

-Estoy aprendiendo de la mejor en gramática-

-Quisiera que aprendieras mejores cosas de mí-

-Lo prometo, si prometes aprender a ser irresponsable solo en este viaje-

-Ya veremos Kired-

-¡Llegamos!, ¡Ahí está el lago! Y ahí está Jake-

Jacob estaba recargado en su carro junto a un chico muy parecido a él… ambos vestían de pantalón levis y sudadera negra se miraban muy apuestos, pero a Jake ese calificativo le quedaba corto era simplemente magnifico.

-¡Buenas noches chicas!- saludo Jake dándole un abrazo a Ki, los celos de nuevo me dominaban

-Buenas noches- dijimos las dos al unisonó. Jake se separo de Ki, cosa que agradecí –Chicas él es mi mejor amigo Seth Clearwater, Seth ellas son Nessie Cullen– tome su mano y él me dio un beso en la mejilla, del pecho de Jake salió un sonido similar a un gruñido o quizá solo fue mi imaginación, Ki rio bajito mientras se escondía en el pecho de Jake- y ella es mi peque- ahora la que casi gruño fui yo pero no lo noto nadie bueno al menos eso creía hasta que Ki rio de nuevo mientras salía de su escondite y me miraba. Pero después desvió su mirada hacia Seth y se sonrojo era la segunda vez que la veía apenarse, primero Jacob y ahora este chico-

-¡Hola peque!- le dejo Seth en tono burlón, ella frunció el ceño y le tendió la mano

-¡Kired para ti, aunque te cueste más trabajo!- corregía Ki sumamente enojada. Seth se rio de ella y la jalo hasta él le dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado largo para solo ser un beso de apenas conocidos…-¡¿Qué te pasa tonto?! ¡Suéltame!- forcejeaba con el intentando zafarse de sus manos

-Deja de comportarte como un troglodita Seth- lo reprendió Jacob

-Ni pensar que tenía tantas ganas de conocerte- le siguió Kired mientras regresaba al lado de Jake sobándose el brazo

-Es una exagerada Jacob, ni siquiera la apreté- Kired lo fulmino con la mirada, si ese chico quería seguir vivo el resto de su adolescencia era mejor no meterse con Kired Cullen

-¿Qué no me lastimaste imbécil?, Mañana tendré un hematoma del tamaño de Texas en el brazo… ¿Qué te parecería si yo te apretara el pe..?- tape su boca antes de que digiera lo que iba a decir

-¡Vamos Ki no fue para tanto!- argumente a favor de Seth mientras Jake se doblaba de risa

-¡Claro como a ti no te jaloneo!- decía Ki indignada, claro que no la había jaloneado Ki estaba dramatizando

-Pensaba que eras más simpática- este chico en verdad no apreciaba su vida. Ki apretó los puños y estaba a punto de lanzársele a Seth cuando Jake la atrapo en sus brazos hablándole al oído.

Ki se relajo en un segundo…

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Jake

-Sí, ya se hizo un poco tarde los chicos deben de estar impacientes- hablaba Seth mientras rodeaba el auto a la puerta del copiloto

-¿Los chicos?- pregunte

-Sí, iremos a la reserva. Es cumpleaños de Claire la novia de uno de nuestros mejores amigos, habrá una fiesta- Seth sonaba muy entusiasmado al hablar

-No te preocupes Ness los chicos son geniales, nada que ve con este- me susurraba Ki, lo que me hizo reír bajito

-¿Puedo ir enfrente?... me mareo cuando voy en el asiento de atrás-

-Por mí no hay problema contesto Seth abriendo la puerta-

-¡Gracias!- le sonreí

-Primero las damas- Seth movió el asiento para que pasara Ki… ella le sonrió dulcemente y Seth quedo embobado

-Por eso Seth, pasa tu primero- Ki rompió el encanto… rodeo el carro y se metió por el lado de Jacob dejando a Seth sin habla…

-No le hagas caso, por lo regular siempre es agradable no se qué le pasa hoy- rodo los ojos y subió al auto…

-¿Están todos listos?- pregunto Jake y todos asentimos

-El auto es muy acogedor- comete

-Yo diría pequeño- contesto Seth desde el asiento trasero

-Por lo menos el tiene un auto- defendió Ki… Seth estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Jake por el retrovisor le envió una mirada matadora y se quedo con la palabra en la boca…

-Muchas gracias Nessie. Mi auto me encanta, es perfecto para mí- vio a Seth de nuevo por el retrovisor –y Seth aunque mi auto sea pequeño lo amas, de no ser por el irías al instituto en bicicleta- Ki exploto en carcajadas que nos contagiaron a Jake y a mí, pero que a Seth no le causo gracia, miraba a Ki como queriéndola matar… Después de un rato cesaron las risas, el teléfono de Ki sonó y se fue hablando lo que quedaba de trayecto…

-Creo que tu amigo quiere matar a Kired- le comente a Jake

-Que ni se atreva, me pondrá entre la espada y la pared. Ambos son mis mejores amigos- contesto

-¿Qué edad tiene Seth?-

-La misma que Ki-

-¿Cómo es que terminaste teniendo como mejores amigos a dos neuróticos?-

-¿Eres de FBI o algo así?- me apene un poco por mi interrogatorio, pero era un momento en el que tenía que aprovechar para hablar con el…

-No soy del FBI, pero quiero conocerte más… ¿Es delito eso?-

-Claro que no… Seth es un buen chico nuestra amistad se dio fácilmente igual que con Ki, quizá tengo facilidad de relacionarme con personas jóvenes- Jake sonrió de esa forma tan bonita que solo él sabe y me perdí en sus labios –No vayas a pensar que soy pedófilo heee…-

-Solo eres dos años mayor que ellos, es caso también soy pedófila mi prima es mi mejor amiga y Seth me cae bien- soltamos a reír los dos, ni cuanta me había dado que Ki había colgado el teléfono hasta que se puso en el hueco de en medio…

-Cuenten el chiste, está un poco aburrido todo por acá atrás- de nuevo reímos

-Podrías sentarte bien… Estas robando parte de mi espacio y voy incomodo- le recriminaba Seth a Ki

-Te juro que si no se calla le romperé la cara Jake, sabes que lo hare- Jake rodo los ojos y nos sonreímos

-Terminaran casándose- susurro Jake

-Ok, te romperé la boca a ti Jake- y de nuevo las risas estallaron en el auto

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el nuevo capi, mi pequeño Seth salió obviamente lo tenía que poner porque lo AMO y así Ki tendrá con quien pelear y no le ande haciendo la mosca a Jake y Ness jejeje… =P

Bueno Mil Gracias por leer el fic y por dejar Reviews… a las que me agregaron a favorito o en alertas muchísimas gracias también, espero que algún día se animen a dejar un Review… se acepta todo por aquí desde tomatazos hasta flores =P… Bueno me despido y espero disfruten el capi


	3. Conociendo a Jacob Black

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y solo uno inventado por mi jejeje… =P

* * *

La vida de Reneesme cambia al conocer al mejor amigo de su prima Kired, ¿Cómo hará ella para no terminar enamorada de ese hombre que estúpidamente cree que ama a su prima?... (Humanos)

* * *

KoNaLiTi LAS AMO gracias por todo

* * *

"Conociendo a Jacob Black"

El camino a La Push fue corto entre las peleas de Kired y Seth que no dejaban de reñir… Jacob y yo interveníamos de vez en cuando solo para que Ki no matara a Seth.

En el transcurso Jake convenció a Ki para que intentara llevarse bien con Seth y ella acepto gustosa

Llegamos a la fiesta y nos bajamos todos del coche

-¡Al fin llegamos!... pensé que estaría de por vida con esa niña encerrado en el auto- Ki sonrió malévolamente, estaba segura que le contestaría de mala gana pero Jake la miro amenazador y ella cambio la cara

-Seth, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?- Seth me miraba como esperando que le digiera que era una broma o algo así… pero hasta yo estaba dudando de lo que decía, me sorprendía la influencia que causaba Jake en Ki -¿Qué dices?, no me gustaría que nos estemos peleando todas las vacaciones

Seth tomo su mano y le dio un leve apretón

-Seth Clearwater, 16 años, La Push Washington, padres Harry y Sue, hermana Leah… Mejor amigo Jake- Ki se reía pero no soltaba su mano

-Te falto el número de seguro social- contesto mientras rompía a risas con Jacob

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, demasiado bueno para ser verdad- bufo Seth intentando zafar su mano de la de Ki, pero esta no lo dejo…

-Lo siento… lo siento, ¡Paz!… Kired Cullen, 16 años, Quebec Canadá, padres Jasper y Alice, hija única… Mejor amiga Ness y compartimos gustos en mejor amigo Jacob- se soltaron de la mano y se sonrieron Seth vio a Jake

-Ahora entiendo porque le gusta tanto llamar la atención, siendo hija única está acostumbrada a eso- Ki sonrió

-Estamos a mano, me lo merecía… ¡Anda vamos! Enséñame un poco más de La Push… Jake cuidara bien de Ness, ¿No es así?- se alejaba mientras le giño un ojo a Jake y este asentía

-Sabes que está en buenas manos- comento

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- ambos la miramos con el ceño fruncido –Tus manos… mantenlas donde se puedan ver- nos sonrojamos al instante que Ki salía corriendo de la mano de Seth perdiéndose entre los invitados

-Lo siento- me disculpe

-¿Porque?-

-El cometario de Ki, a veces ella suele ser muy efusiva- se carcajeó mirando al cielo

-Me lo dices como si no la conociera- lo mire enojada

-No la conoces tanto como yo-

-Es verdad, pero la conozco lo suficiente- se quedo callado un momento mientras nos dirigíamos a una parte alejada de la fiesta… fiesta a la que ni siquiera habíamos llegado a saludar- también conozco cosas de ti

-¿De mi?... ¿Enserio?- pregunte sorprendida

-Si, Ki es tu bibliografía andante-

-También es la tuya, conozco muchas cosas de ti- nos miramos de reojo y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que estaban igual que las mías

-Espero que ella no te haya aburrido con mi vida-

-Ella jamás deja que te aburras- soltamos a reír, era demasiado fácil hablar con Jacob cuando estábamos a solas

-¿Y qué te conto de mi?- preguntó

-Dime tu primero- Contraataque

-Las damas primero-

-Dejémonos de formalismos, ¿Si?-

-Wow Reneesme hablándome de "No" formalismos… eso es raro- le di un leve golpe en el hombre, ¿Desde cuándo me tomaba tantas libertades con él?- ¡Bien!- pensaba –Tu helado favorito es Cookies and cream

-Esa es fácil, cualquiera con acceso a Facebook lo sabe-

-Demasiada tecnología para mi, así que descartado… me iré por algo mejor, tu color favorito es el verde, estudiaras leyes, tienes una extraña adicción por los tréboles, irías a México solo a comer tacos de adobada- decía entre risas y eso si se lo había dicho Ki, ya que era a la única persona que se lo había mencionado – pasas más tiempo de lo que deberías pegada al monitor de tu laptop y no sé cómo estás ahora aquí sin volverte loca, por las mañanas odias tu cabello enmarañado y… ¿Ya te aburrí verdad?- se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos

-Estoy realmente sorprendida-

-¿Porque?-

-No pensé que Ki hablara de mi con sus amigos… digo ella es alocada e irresponsable y yo…-

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo no es así?- me interrumpió- Ella te adora se la pasa diciendo que quiere ser como tu…-

-¿Aburrida y regañona?- dije con ironía

-Creo que se refería a responsable y sensata- nos quedamos viendo un momento a los ojos y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que no eran negros, si no que tenían un toque de miel…

-A veces yo quisiera ser como ella- agache la mirada

-En toda relación, incluso en la amistad… debe haber polos opuestos- el me levanto la barbilla e izo que lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo – ya ves cuando juntas a dos irresponsables- me sonrió de lado y le regrese la sonrisa recordando lo que le había pasado a Ki en las últimas vacaciones que paso con él en La Push

-Uno por lo regular sale herido, ¿no?- ambos sonreímos

-Por ejemplo… Seth, es el responsable de los dos aunque él sea más chico es el que evita que yo me mate-

-Por eso es que él es perfecto para Kired- _y tu para mi_… creí escuchar en un susurro

-¿Cómo?- me anime a preguntar

-Que, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ki de mi?- oh era eso ahora hasta alucinaciones tenia

-Me dijo que tu color favorito era el negro, te gusta la mecánica, las motos, pasas gran tiempo en la playa, comes como loco- eso lo hizo sonrojar un poco- ¡ah se me olvidaba!, eres adicto a hablar con Ki por teléfono

-Eso no es verdad- se defendió

-¡Claro que sí!... llamabas cada hora-

-¡Exagerada!-

-Lo acepto eso fue un poco exagerado, era cada 5 horas-

-Lo acepto también, soy un amigo psicópata- no podía dejar de reír estando con él

-Te diré algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Espero no te moleste-

-No lo creo- contesto

-Cuando le llamabas sentía muchísimos celos de ti, me estabas robando a mi prima gran parte del día- hizo una mueca de dolor –Se la pasaba hablando de lo mucho que nos divertiríamos cuando viniéramos de vacaciones y yo lo menos que quería era conocerte

-Lo… siento- dijo apenado

-No tienes que disculparte… en realidad conocerte a sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado hasta ahora en el viaje-

-¿Enserio?- su sonrisa llego hasta sus ojos y yo asentí –También ha sido un placer para mi conocerte Nessie– eso me hizo sonrojar al igual que a el

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?- me reí bajito

-Apenas llegamos y ¿ya quieres corrernos?-

-¡Claro que no!- contesto alarmado

-Lo que menos quiero es que se vallan-

-Dirás que se valla Ki- dije esperando una negativa de su parte

-No… No quiero que se valla ninguna de las dos- no quise que mi felicidad se notara tanto, pero no lo pude evitar hasta un suspiro salió de mi pecho

Caminamos un rato por el bosque sin que ninguno de los dos hablar, nuestras manos se tocaron por un segundo y nuestros rostros se tornaron aun mas carmesí… reímos nerviosamente y seguimos adentrándonos al bosque.

-Cuéntame un poco mas de ti Jacob Black- dije para cortar la tención

-Dime solo Jake, Jacob Black suena a anciano- una leve sonrisa salió de mis labios - ¿Qué te interesa saber?

-No sé, lo que tú quieras contarme… ¿Tienes novia?- ¿No puede ser eso salió de mi boca?

Bufo- ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber de mi?- pregunto divertido

-B…Bueno es lo primero que se me ocurrió- negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando dejándome un poco atrás

-¿Vienes o te quedaras ahí?... –dijo mientras me esperaba, me incorpore a su paso…- Tenía novia hace unos dos meses se llama Leah es la hermana mayor de Seth, pero las cosas no funcionaron a ella le gustaba uno de mis mejores amigos Embry y termino por enrollarse con él y me dejo-

-¡Oh!, lo siento- conteste apenada

-No te preocupes mejor para mí, ahora soy el chico más cotizado en La Push gracias a Leah, me hizo buena fama- su tono de suficiencia lo único que hacía era hacerlo ver más guapo e interesante ante mis ojos

-¿Qué tipo de fama te hizo para que ahora seas muy asediado por las damas?-

-Todo tipo de buena fama que se le puede hacer a algún chico… Me la debía después de haberme dejado por mi amigo ¿No?-

-Creo que es justo-

-¿Y tú, sales con alguien?- cuestiono como no queriendo

-Iba a empezar a salir con un chico en Canadá, pero cuando regrese creo que no querrá saber nada de mi- frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Lo deje plantado cuando mis padres me mandaron aquí. Así que ahora me a de odiar o simplemente se la estará pasando re bien con la tonta de Liss-

-¿Cómo es que lo dejaste plantado?- decía interesado

-Iríamos de vacaciones a las montañas, a practicar snowboard y esas cosas. Solo iría porque él iba y ahora yo estoy aquí y el allá- y el tenia una ceja levantada -¿Qué?-

-¿Prácticas snowboard?-

-¿De todo lo que te dije solo se te quedo eso?-

-Bueno no, es solo que eso fue lo que me llamo la atención. Por lo del chico, él sería un tonto si enojara contigo- dijo ruborizándose

-No practico snowboard solo miro a Ki hacerlo, y el chico de todas formas sé que es un tonto pero eso no le quita lo guapo- dije haciéndolo reír

-¿Soy guapo?- no me esperaba esa pregunta por parte de él, pero en verdad que lo era si no ¿Cómo es que cada que sonreía me derretía?...

-¿A qué viene tu pregunta?-

-Bueno a mí me gusta ser directo… y si no te gusta mi forma de ser al menos te puedo gustar físicamente, sería un avance ¿no lo crees?- ¿eso quería decir que yo también le gustaba?- ¿No lo habías notado verdad?- hizo una mueca

-¿Notar que?- se acerco un poco a mí, acto que no me incomodo pero me puso nerviosa… se acerco lentamente a mis labios tanto que podía sentir su aliento fresco en mi…

-Me gustas- dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos y quedarse en ellos un momento… no pude responderle el beso de la impresión que tenia.

Sus labios eran tan cálidos y después de ese momento sentía como un hueco en el estomago se me hacia conforme el se iba alejando…

-Lo siento, no me pude contener- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza agachada

-No hay problema- ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?, debí tomarlo de cuello y besarlo. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba

-¿Regresamos?- dijo extendiéndome su mano

-Si- conteste tomándola y caminando hacia la fiesta.

No había sido mi primer beso, pero si el que más me había hecho sentir algo…

Sin duda estaba enamorada de Jacob Black y él me había demostrado que sentía algo por mi… pero no dejaba de pensar que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido y como dice el dicho "Lo que rápido comienza, rápido termina"… No iba a permitir que eso me pasara con él.

* * *

En verdad lamento el retraso, sé que no tengo excusa ni nada pero la verdad estas dos semanas si fueron súper difíciles en la universidad no tenía tiempo de nada, además de que mi laptop se descompuso y la mande a arreglar me borraron absolutamente TODO lo que tenía en ella lo siento =S… No me quedo el capi como hubiera querido pero en fin ya necesitaba reportarme así que tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en el que viene… NESS conocerá a los demás amigos de JAKE y haber quien le quiere hacer le mal tercio a esta parejita… y sabremos también algo de SETH&KIRED… GRACIAS por seguir leyendo y ahí si tienen tiempo dejen un REVIEW SI? Son el alimento de los escritores jejeje BESOS ^^


	4. Celos en la manada

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y solo uno inventado por mi jejeje… =P

* * *

La vida de Reneesme cambia al conocer al mejor amigo de su prima Kired, ¿Cómo hará ella para no terminar enamorada de ese hombre que estúpidamente cree que ama a su prima?... (Humanos)

* * *

KoNaLiTi LAS AMO gracias por todo

* * *

**"Celos con la manada"**

Caminamos hacia la fiesta tomados de la mano y de vez en cuando viéndonos de reojo, nos sonreíamos y sonrojábamos a la vez…

-¿Estás cansada?-

-No… para nada-

-Ya casi llegamos- me dijo sonriente, baje la vista a nuestras manos entrelazadas -¿Te molesta que te tome de la mano?-

-¡No!, pero… ¿No te da pena que te vean llegar de la mano conmigo?- me sonrió como era ya mi forma favorita… Me dio un beso en la coronilla que me hizo suspirar

-No puedo avergonzarme de ti, la pregunta seria al revés ¿te daría vergüenza llegar de mi mano?- negué con la cabeza

-¡No!, pero pienso que es muy rápido como están pasando las cosas-

-¡Lo siento!, siempre suelo hacer lo que me dicta el corazón en el momento-

-No te disculpes… ¡Me gusto!- dije un poco apenada

-¿Te gusto el beso?- pregunto divertido y golpee su hombro –Se te está haciendo costumbre golpearme heee… cobrare una cuota cada vez que me hagas daño-

-¡Jakeeeee!- se reía de mi estruendosamente y de pronto se puso serio

-Prometo que iré despacio Ness, pero quiero que sepas algo…- se puso delante de mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas- Cuando vi que te bajabas del coche, pensé que eras la chica más hermosa que había visto jamas… pero ahora que te conozco un poco mas sé que no eres solo hermosa, si no maravillosa… estoy enamorado de ti Ness aunque creas que esto sea rápido o creas que es una locura- reí nerviosamente y levante el rostro para ver sus hermosos ojos negros

-No creo que sea una locura… también yo ciento lo mismo por ti, pero hagamos que esto se vaya dando como se tenga que dar ¿Si?... sin apresurar nada-

-¡Me parece perfecto!- contesto mientras seguimos caminado tomados de la mano -¡Ahí están los chico! Anda ¡Vamos! Te los presentare…-

Los chicos de La Push se parecían un poco físicamente, aunque Jake y Seth sobresalían por su gran musculatura… había pocas mujeres pero las que estaban poseían una belleza exótica, entre ellas supuse se encontraba la tal Leah

-¡Jakeeeee!... hermano ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- decía un chico que venía hacia nosotros esquivando gente- ¡Oh ya veo porque! – comento viéndome de abajo hacia arriba

-¡Quil!...- dijo enojado- Deja de verla de esa manera- intervino Jake escondiéndome detrás de el

-Ok entiendo… tu chica- levanto las manos en señal de paz- No le digas a Claire ya sabes que es un poco celosa... Quil Ateara ¡Mucho gusto! –extendió su mano hacia mí y yo la tome

-Renesmee Cullen- levanto la ceja

-¿Familiar de la novia de Seth?-

-¿Novia de Seth?- pregunto Jake

-¡Sí!, bueno tu mejor amiga la chica de Canadá, Kired es la novia de Seth ¿no?- Jake y yo nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Quil?- pregunte

-Seth se puso muy enojado cuando Embry la invito a bailar y ella acepto- reímos aun mas –Se sentó junto a la fogata diciendo blasfemias mientras veía bailar ¡Muy sensualmente a Ki con Embry!- dijo haciendo énfasis en el Muy Sensual

-¿Dónde están ahora?-

-Seth está con Paul y Kired con Embry aun bailando- apunto a la pista improvisada y pude ver a mi prima bailando en verdad MUY SENSUALMENTE con el chico al que llamaban Embry… parecían sincronizarse muy bien en el baile cosa que no me extrañaba Ki baila bien todo tipo de música.

Jake me tomo la mano y fuimos a la fogata, pudiendo ver a un Seth con los ojos clavados en Kired y enojadísimo…

-Seth…Seth- grito Jake

-Si no vas por Kired en este momento te juro que matare a Embry- me quede sorprendida por la actitud de Seth y me preguntaba si algo había cambiado entre ellos al igual que conmigo y Jake

-No puedo evitarle algo que ella quiere hacer Seth- contesto Jake

-¿Pero es que no la vez?... mira como está bailando, necesitara tomar la pastilla del día después cuando terminen de bailar- apretó la mandíbula y los puños a su costado

-¿Estas celoso?- dijo divertido Jake

-¿No te cansas de decir estupideces Jake?... ¿Por qué debería de estar celoso de esa niña malcriada, egoísta, herm…?- suspiro pesado –Si, estoy celoso- reímos ante la pequeña confesión de Seth, algo me decía que terminaría gustándole Ki, ella suele decir que es irresistible

-Aquí tienes tu bebida Seth, haber si se te baja un poco el coraje- se burlo un nuevo chico que llego a nosotros -¡Valla!, ¿De donde está saliendo tanta belleza?.... Paul Bayak a tus órdenes preciosa- tomo mi mano derecha y la beso Jake gruño detrás de mí y me tomo por la cintura a Paul no paresio importale ese gesto y no solto mi mano- ¿Me premitiria bailar una pieza con usted señorita? –de forma teatral se agacho asiéndome reverencia y Jake volvió a gruñir

-La señorita Paul, ya tiene una pareja de baile- Jake me atrajo mas a el

-Creo que ella puede decidir por sí misma Jacob… ¿No es así señorita?-

-Renesmee… pero puede decirme Nessie- Jake me envió una mirada de desaprobación

-¿No iba a venir Rachel contigo?-

-¿Vez a tu hermana por aquí?, se fue con el idiota de Collin-

-Por algo no quiso quedarse contigo-

-No me provoques Black- Paul se acerco a Jake con un puño enfrente y Jake lo desafío, no quería que se pelearan así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, solté a Jake y tome a Paul llevándolo a la pista improvisada dejando a un Jake tras nosotros muy enojado y gritando blasfemias junto con Seth.

En la pista me encontré con Ki que dejo de bailar al verme, haciendo enojar a su pareja por detenerse…

-¿Qué haces?- se acerco a mi

-Bailo- la mire como si no fuera obvio la escena

-¿Dónde está Jake?- apunte a la fogata y pudo ver como Jake y Seth estaba parados en la fogata viendo hacia nosotras, daban miedo verles… El reflejo de las llamas en sus rostros los hacía parecer más enojados aun de lo que estaban

-¿Qué pasa cariño dejaremos de bailar?- se acerco Embry y tomo de la cintura a Ki- ¡Oh! ¿Y tú eres?-

-Es mi hermosa Nessie, prima de tu bella Kired- Paul se adelanto a presentarme

-¿Mi?... ¿Tu?... Ja-ja, son muy graciosos chicos pero esto solo es un baile y nosotras ya nos tenemos que ir- intervino Ki separándose de Embry y jalándome con ella –Un gusto chicos ¡Adiós!- dejamos atrás a los chicos y Ki me llevo a un árbol alejado de la fogata

-¿En que estas pensando?- me regaño enojada

-¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Dónde dice que solo tú te puedes divertir con los chicos?-

-No es por eso, es bueno que te diviertas… pero no con Paul es el chico más inestable de la manada-

-¿La manada?-

-Si, así les dice Jake a los chicos… no me interrumpas- caminaba de un lado con las manos hacia el cielo y hablando sola, si no la detenía acabaría haciendo un surco en la tierra… la pare sosteniéndola de los hombros

-¿Dime cual es el problema en realidad?-

-Jake y Paul no se llevan bien, me sorprende que te haya dejado bailar con el-

-Trate de impedir que se pelearan por eso accedí a bailar con el-

-Pues quizá hubieras hecho que la cosa se pusiera peor-

-¿Por qué se llevan mal?-

-Paul tiene un temperamento muy explosivo y eso no le gusta a Jake, aumentándole que se quiere tirar a su hermana-

-¿Puedes tener un poco de tacto al hablar de esas cosas?-

-No, sabes que me gusta hablar a mí así, me sale del corazón-encogió los hombros y volteo hacia Jake -¿Está enojado no?- asentí- Jamás lo había visto así, esta que echa humo por los oídos… ¿Qué le hiciste heee…?- me miro con esa mirada acusadora que solo Ki tenia y que hacia un efecto malo en mi

-Nos besamos- le solté de golpe, un grito ensordecedor salió de la garganta de mi prima, me abrazo y comenzamos a dar saltitos, me recordó a su madre cuando encontraba algún conjunto perfecto… los chicos se pararon alarmados y corrieron hacia nosotras

-¿Qué pasa?… ¿Están bien?- cuestiono Jake observándonos aun abrazadas

-Perfectas- contesto Ki pasando un brazo por arriba de mis hombros y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Nos asustaron-

-No te preocupes todo está bien, charla de chicas- dije para tranquilizarlo

-Ya deberíamos irnos Jake está haciendo mucho frio para las chicas, no están acostumbradas- Ki bufo

-Las temperaturas en Canadá llegan a bajo cero Seth, no te preocupes por nosotras- le dedico una sonrisa que desapareció al ver el enojo de Seth en el rostro -¿Qué te sucede?

-Perdón por preocuparme por ti niñita malcriada-

-¡Seth basta!- alzo la voz Jake

-No Jake déjalo… no entiendo qué te pasa nos estábamos llevado tan bien antes- Ki se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro -¿Dime qué fue lo que hice mal?

-Jake dejémoslos a solas- lo tome del brazo para alejarnos un poco

-No hace falta Ness me voy a casa- Seth se dio la vuelta con rumbo al bosque

-¿Quién es el niñito ahora he Seth?, te vas y no nos das una explicación de porque estas enojado- al voltearse Seth se miraba dolido era obvio porque estaba así, le dolían las palabras de Kired… ¿Qué era lo que tenia este lugar que hacía que las personas sintieran sentimientos de amor hacia otras en tan poco tiempo?, lo recordé por un instante "la magia de La Push" había dicho Ki cuando llegamos a Forks

-Solo te puedo decir que una chica decente no se pone a bailar como tú lo hiciste con un chico que apenas conoce - Ki frunció el seño y le soltó una cachetada

-¿Y a ti que más te da estúpido niñato?... si tanto te molesta que haya bailado con el ¿porque no me invitaste tu? Me tenias sentada ahí sin hacer nada, Además ¿es muy mi culo no?- Jake la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia el-

-¿Puedes calmarte?... Ya hasta estás diciendo groserías, eso no es propio de ti- la regaño mientras yo veía anonadada la escena

-Vámonos Jacob… ¡Por favor!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrase limpiando sus lagrimas que caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas y me la lleve al carro junto con Jake

-¿Vienes o te quedaras ahí Seth?-

-No creo que sea prudente que valla en el mismo auto que ella- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-No seas niño, anda ven… Que no se me olvida que tomaste licor, matare a Paul por eso- lo fulmine con la mirada- ¡Es broma!, no me mires así- Seth venia siguiéndonos atrás como niño regañado- ¿Pero qué es lo que tiene ese pibe en la cabeza? Sabe que eres menor de edad… ¡Por dios! tu madre me mataría si llegaras a tu casa con aliento alcohólico y sin mi-

-¿Terminaste tu monologo de mamá preocupada?- pregunto Ki haciéndonos reír

-¿Estas mejor no?- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Teniéndolos a ambos a mi lado todo está mejor- nos sonrió y nosotros nos apretamos más a ella…

-¡Kired!- se escucho casi en susurro detrás de nosotros ella y ella se giro -¿puedo hablar contigo?- Seth parecía sufrir - ¡A solas!- mirándonos a Jake y a mi alternamente dijo esto ultimo

Kired asintió y Jake y yo nos metimos al Golf dejándolos solos… tenían que hablar, se habían dicho cosas fuertes pero en el fondo sabíamos que era la única forma de sacar su coraje al gritarse esas cosas y también sabía que esos dos al igual que Jake y yo sentían algo el uno por el otro… Solo había que darle tiempo al tiempo… le sonreí a Jake y el entrelazo nuestras manos y le dio un beso a la mía…

-¡Es una lástima que la noche terminara así!-

-La noche aun no termina Jake- una sonrisa traviesa adorno sus labios... y yo me quede embelesada con el odiaba que causara ese efecto en mi ahora ese hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado era Jacob Black mi mayor tortura…

* * *

Chicas si llegaron hasta aquí es porque aun milagrosamente hay algo que les gusta de mi fic jajaja… Gracias por seguir leyéndolo y MIL GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS eso me anima a seguir con mi locura de escribir…

Espero no las haya desilusionado con que sea Paul el mal tercio jejeje pero con el que menos se lleva Jake además los hombres se ven sexys cuando se encelan y leer a Jake celoso es lo mejor =P, bueno quizá eso solo lo pienso yo ¬¬ jajaja… y de Ki y Seth bueno ellos son especiales los amo a ambos… y bueno lo de la magia de La Push no es como la imprimación pero al fin y al cabo es ficción ¿no?... Y ¡Por dios! ¿Quién no se enamoraría en un segundo de un Quileute? Jajaja… Bueno de nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo y nos leemos por aquí el siguiente domingo… BESOS ^^

Tini Black ^^


	5. Amigos

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y solo uno inventado por mi jejeje… =P

* * *

La vida de Reneesme cambia al conocer al mejor amigo de su prima Kired, ¿Cómo hará ella para no terminar enamorada de ese hombre que estúpidamente cree que ama a su prima?... (Humanos)

* * *

KoNaLiTi LAS AMO gracias por todo

la ultima parte del fic ahi una platica de Ness y Ki... amor ahi un pedazo que se te recordara a nosotas jejeje va para ti mi PRIS

* * *

Antes que nada quiero decirles que este capi será visto desde la perspectiva de Kired una parte y Ness la otra ok. Espero que no les moleste…

* * *

"Amigos"

Nessie pov

-¿Crees que esos dos se arreglen?- pregunte al verlos por el espejo retrovisor

-Por el bien de mi salud mental espero que sí-

Kired pov

Miraba como Seth tronaba sus dedos o sobaba cada uno de ellos, me miraba, suspiraba y agachaba la mirada… me estaba desesperando de una forma que no creía posible y era extraño que un chico provocara algo así en mi, al menos que… bueno esa opción no era posible al menos no para mi, uno no se puede enamorar tan rápido de una persona ¿o sí?

Tome las manos de Seth y alzo la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡Lo siento!, me estabas poniendo de nervios- encogí los hombros pero sin dejar de tomar su mano -¿Querías hablar no?- el asintió –¡Adelante Seth! no tenemos toda la noche-

-¿Siempre eres tan desesperada?-

-No soy desesperada- me defendí llevado una mano a mi pecho haciéndome la ofendida, enarco una ceja y una sonrisa estilo Jake pero aun más hermosa en Seth se formo en sus labios –Ok, ok, ok si soy un poco desesperada- su sonrisa se ensancho mas y negó con la cabeza

-También es imposible hablar contigo-

-¿Y qué demonios estamos hacemos?, porque yo te escucho y contesto perfectamente- dije exasperada y el sonrió

-¡Siento haber dicho lo de antes!, no debí tratarte así por querer bailar con Embry…-

-No importa… pero eres un bobo no era necesario la estúpida escenita esa-

-¿Lo ves?... no se puede hablar contigo sin que te enojes o halla insultos hacia mi persona de tu parte-

-Es porque tú siempre empiezas- solté mis manos de las suyas y él no me dejo solo las apretó más fuerte, su calidez me llego hasta el estomago y me hizo tragar en seco

-¿Yo?, ¿Que fue lo que hice mal o cuando lo hice para disculparme?- la mirada de Seth era triste y a mí me estaba desarmando por completo

-T…tu me… me dijiste "peque" cuando me conociste- se rio de mi, fruncí el seño e hice un puchero que no sé de dónde demonios salió, en verdad que me estaba comportado como una niña tonta…

-Ese gesto te hizo ver aun más hermosa- por un momento sentí que me sonrojaría pero no quería darle el gusto

-No estamos discutiendo mi hermosura Seth- le conteste con indiferencia

-¿Vez como siempre estas a la defesaba?- me miro con ternura mientras hacía círculos sobre mis manos

-¿Esto es lo que querías hablar? porque me estoy aburriendo- replique segura

-Se que detrás de la marcara de chica dura, esta una mujer muy tierna- tuve que morderme el labio para que las lagrimas no se me salieran, ningún chico me había hablado con aquellas palabras tan lindas, mi cuerpo estaba temblando de rabia quería salir de ahí y que dejara de ser lindo conmigo.

-¿Terminaste?- alcance a decir

-¡No!- sus ojos se posaban en los míos taladrándome la mirada

-Tengo que llegar temprano a casa así que apresúrate- voltee a ver fijamente al suelo con los ojos a punto de rebatar de lagrimas… Su mano viajo a la mía y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, con la otra tomo mi barbilla haciéndome levantar la vista y con el pulgar acaricio mi mejilla haciendo cerrar los ojos al contacto

-¡Habla Seth!, prometo no interrumpirte- un sonido entre bufido combinado con risa salió de él

-No sé si ahora pueda vivir sin eso- se acerco a mi peligrosamente y yo retrocedí

-Seth por favor- pedí tratando de que el comprendiera que lo escucharía

-¡Esta bien!...-acuno mi rostro en sus manos y bajo el rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del mío- ¿pensarías que estoy loco si te digiera que me estoy enamorando de ti?- me reí negando con la cabeza –Y si te digo que estuve a punto de ir matar a Embry cuando lo vi bailando contigo- mis labios temblaban e intentaba contener el agua acumulada en mis ojos–Que cuando te vi rogaba porque Jake no me digiera que estaba enamorado de ti, porque me hubiera obligado a tener que matarlo- rio bajito –y que ahora no puedo tener un minuto tranquilo en mi cabeza si no te veo –la lagrima que amenazaba con salir me traiciono y rodo por mi mejilla –¿Debería de preocuparme por esas lagrimas?- intente sonreírle para tranquilizarlo pero no se que salió de mi que en vez de tranquilo se miraba preocupado

-No merezco esto Seth… yo no merezco que tu sientas esas cosas por mi- dije intentando de zafarme de él, y entre mas forcejaba el más me apretaba

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto cuando al fin me canse de luchar contra el

-Te hare sufrir-

-¡Me arriesgare!-

-No te conviene apostar a favor de mí-

-¿A que le temes?-

-¡Ya te lo dije!- grite desesperada -¿Qué parte de… "Te hare sufrir" No entiendes?-

-No lo sabrás nunca si no te arriesgas Kired, pensé que eras de las que no le teme a nada-

-No me conoces-

-Entonces dame la oportunidad-

-Haz lo que quieras Seth perderás tu tiempo- vi mi oportunidad de zafarme y con fuerza me libre de sus manos

-¿Eso es un... Si Seth intenta conquistarme?- caminaba detrás de mi mientras yo casi iba corriendo hacia el Golf intentando escapar de él -¡Kired!- gritó, me gire rápido quedo frente a mí y me robo un beso -¡ya nos podemos ir!- dijo dejándome ahí petrificada, confundida y con un enorme cosquilleo en los labios. Mis manos tocaron mis labios que ya ahora tenían una sonrisa boba… No lo podía negar, ese chico me atraía a sobremanera pero no me podía hacer ilusiones ni ilusionarlo. Regrese al auto sin decir nada, le sonreí a Ness por el espejo retrovisor y me fui callada de camino al lago.

Nessie pov

-¿Me das un beso?- decía Jake divertido

-No- respondí cortante

-¿Por qué no?-

-Aquí vienen los chicos- Jake hizo un puchero que me divirtió mucho pero luego sonrió

-¿Crees que hayan arreglado sus diferencias?-

-¡Espero!- me baje del auto para que los chicos se pudieran subir

Seth subió primero y Ki lo siguió, buen inicio ahora no pelearon por quien subía primero… Mire a Ki por el espejo y ella me sonrió, pero la conocía muy bien esa sonrisa forzada no decía nada bueno. Le regrese la sonrisa y agacho la mirada, eso me preocupo. Jake tomo mi mano y la apretó, vio por el retrovisor y supe que se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había dentro del auto.

Llegamos al lago cerca de casa en menos de lo que pensamos, Jake abrazo a Kired mientras yo los miraba enternecida… Jake era el hermano que Kired siempre quiso tener

-¿Estás bien peque?- un "mju" salió de Ki –¿Las acompaño?- esto último lo dijo mirándome intensamente –Ya saben para ayudarlas a subir- Kired enarco una ceja y rio a carcajada

-Sí, seguro… Búscate una mejor excusa para pasar más tiempo con Ness- sentí el calor arder en mi cara… y ahora de la Kired que había subido al auto con un halo triste ahora no quedaba nada

-Se que tu puedes subir cualquier cosa chica araña, pero no estoy seguro de que Ness pueda-

-Si puede Jake… ese es otro pretexto para poder agarrarle el cu..- Jake abrió los ojos como plato

-¡Kired!- grite antes de que digiera una locura

-¿Queeeee?- alzo las manos como si fuera inocente

-¡Vámonos!, ¡Gracias Jake!... pero podemos arreglárnosla solas desde aquí- me acerque a él y le di rápido un beso en los labios -¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Si mi niña hermosa- sentí sonrojarme de nuevo y Jake me dio otro rápido beso –le mandare un mensaje a Ki, ¿Está bien?- asentí y me dependí de Seth con un beso en la mejilla

Kired se acerco a Jake y el la abrazo

-Peque… hoy te desataste- Ki rodo los ojos

-¡Que pases buena noche Peque, cuida a mi niña!... ¡Oh, si Jake te la he cuidado desde que la conozco!... ¡Oh Kired por eso te amo tanto!... ¿No puede limitarte a solo decir eso o despedirte simplemente?- reímos junto a ella

-¡Eres una exagerada! ¿Lo sabías?- decía Jake entre risas

-Se lo dije cuando nos conocimos-

Kired fulmino a Seth con la mirada por su comentario

-¡Adiós Seth!- se despidió Ki sin acercarse a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jake y se despidieron ondeando las manos al vernos perdernos en el sendero que llevaba a la casa de los abuelos.

-¿Qué significo eso?- me sorprendió Ki

-¿Qué?-

-Ese ósculo de pico-

-Háblame en español por favor-

-No te hagas la tonta Ness, sabes de que hablo… El beso-

-¿Cuál beso?-

-Ok, no te diré lo que paso con Seth si no me cuentas bien lo de Jake y tu… paso algo más que un simple beso y no me mientas-

-¿Con Seth?... ¿Qué paso con Seth?- quise cambiar de de tema

-Ni lo intentes primero me tienes que contar lo de Jake y tu… pero antes vamos súbete por el porche y cuando estés en la ventana cuidado con la cabeza- me reí por la advertencia y subí con una agilidad que no pensé tener, cuando menos pensé ya tenía a Kired a mi lado dentro de la habitación riendo a carcajadas-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Me quede sola abajo y me dio un miedo terrible- no podía hablar porque se ahogaba de risa- y quise subir rápido por poco me parto la mad… maceta-

-¿Y eso te da risa?-

-Hubiera sido gracioso verme de nuevo en el hospital, seria ya como una tradición ¿No lo crees?- decía divertida

-Estás loca-

-Lo sé- se aventó a su cama boca abajo y puso su cara entre las palmas de sus manos apoyándose en ellas- Bien ahora suéltalo ¿Qué intensiones tienes con amigo?

-¿No deberías hacerle esa pregunta a él?, digo tu prima soy yo debes preocuparte por mi-

-A él lo conozco se que va enserio- entrecerró los ojos –pero tú eres rara-

-Me ofendes-

-Vamos Ness… ¡Cállate y cuéntame!-

-Sí que eres desesperada heee…- puso los ojos en blanco

-¡Por dios tu no!-

-Lo siento prima…-

Nos enfrascamos en una plática exquisita, le conté a Kired que me gustaba. Le relate cada uno de los besos que nos dimos que aunque hayan sido pequeños para mi han sido los más grandes… Al final le dije que lo intentaríamos pero que no apresuraríamos nada.

-Que aburridos, yo ya me lo estaría comiendo a besos y quizá hasta…-

-Hasta nada Kired me iré despacio y que se de lo que se tenga que dar-

-Lo se mensa solo estoy jugando…- se puso seria- Eres la mejor chica para Jake y él es el hombre perfecto para ti, lo supe desde que lo conocí- me sonroje y susurre un gracias

-¿Me dirás que paso con Seth?- una mueca de dolor curvo sus labios –No te sientas obligada Ki, te iba a contar lo de Jake de todas formas-

Desvió la mirada al techo y como no queriendo la cosa

-Seth me dijo que le gusto- encogió los hombros restándole importancia

-¿Y lo dices así?... ¿Qué mas paso?-

-Me robo un beso

-¿Por qué te lo tuvo que robar?... ¿Dónde se fue en ese momento la Kired impulsiva que se lo hubiera tirado ahí mismo?- Kired se retorció de risa e la cama –Deja de reírte niña, despertaras a los abuelos-

-Es… es que no se qué te paso, de haber sabido que serias más divertida al llegar aquí te hubiera traído hace mucho tiempo

-No estoy de broma Kired… sigue contado-

-No me interesa Seth-

-A él si le interesas- se mordió el labio, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa -Se que te interesa también, vi como te sonrojas cada que te mira- de nuevo el rostro de mi prima estaba triste una nueva faceta que no conocía de ella, no conocía a mi prima la humana sensible… solo a la de la máscara de hierro que la priva de expresar sus sentimientos.

-No lo quiero dañar, E... él es un buen chico-

-No tienes porque dañarlo Ki- suspiro fuertemente

-No me puedo enamorar, sabes lo que pasa cuando lo hago… Siempre me engañan- se mordió el labio de nuevo pero ahora me desviaba la mirada

-No todos los hombres son como Erick, Ki-

-Después de él me he vuelto una perra con los hombre, es por eso que no quiero herir a Seth. Jake siempre habla de Seth como un chico muy bueno y me dolería mucho hacerle daño-

-Tú también eres buena Kired- me arrodille en la orilla de su cama quedando frente a ella

-No lo merezco, he sido muy mala Ness lo sabes-

-Fuiste mala porque ellos te provocaron… Pero tu mi peque hermosa –dije robando el apodo de mi no… de Jake- mereces a un chico como Seth o incluso mejor, porque eres la persona más genial que e conocido en mi vida- apretó los labio asiendo una línea con ello intentando no llorar…

-Sé que soy lo mejor de tu vida- hizo una mueca- Bueno ahora compito con mi mejor amigo por ese puesto- le di un manotazo

-Eso jamás cambiara Ki, lo sabes siempre juntas ¿no?- dije mostrándole un anillo con una "K" grabada y ella me enseño uno igual pero con una "R", el símbolo de nuestra amistad. Ese anillo que años atrás le había regalado –Porque decir un te amo infinito es poco- recite la leyenda grabada por dentro del anillo

-Pero decir te amo infinito más que tu siempre es aun mas- me sonrió divertida pero con esa calidez que la caracteriza- Gracias Ness- nos abrazamos y me di cuenta que este viaje era lo mejor que podía haber hecho… no solo por conocer a Jake, si no porque me estaba acercando aun mas a Kired… estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que rompió el mágico momento -¿Crees que Jake me quiera llevar con ustedes ahora que anden?, digo no quiero ser mosca pero me aburriré horrores aquí sola- me reí ante su cara de gatito de Shrek

-No lo sé lo pensare mañana que venga POR MI- dije tratando de hacerla enojar

-Ok, entonces le diré a Jake que todo el camino mientras veníamos a Forks tramabas como hacer que él y yo anduviéramos- me lance a ella jugando luchitas… ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarme con eso?

Los fuertes golpes que azotaron la puerta nos hicieron parar

-Niñas ya duérmanse por favor, hay gente aquí que trabaja mañana- la voz del abuelo Carlisle se oía tras la puerta

-¡Esta bien Carli!- respondió Kired

-Kired Cullen vuelve a decirme así y me encargare que no salgas de casa-

-¡Buenas noches abuelo!- grite

-¡Buenas noches mis niñas!-

-Carlisle te salvo el pellejo Ness, pero a la próxima trapeare el piso contigo- soltamos a reír y me metí a la cama

-Buenas noches loca- dije apagando la lámpara aun lado de mi cama

-Buenas noches tonta-bipolar-enamorada de mi mejor amigo- las carcajadas estallaron de nuevo

-¡Niñaaaaaas!- grito la abuela René y callamos al instante… el silencio invadió la habitación pero el teléfono de Ki sonó

-Maldito teléfono… ¿Quien jodidos habla a estas horas de la noche?- y entonces recordé que no le habíamos llamado a nuestros padre ¡Demonios nos matarían!, seguro los abuelos lo hicieron… Ki aventó el teléfono a mi cama –Es el tonto enamorado, dile que no esté fregado y dale tu numero- Abrí la bandeja de entrada y solo ver su nombre hizo latir mi corazón a mil

"Mi niña hermosa, sueña lindo te quiero mucho… nos vemos mañana besos, Seth le manda besos a Ki y dice que la quiere"

Reí ante la ultima parte del mensaje

-Seth te manda decir buenas noches, dice que te quiere y besos-

-Que se vaya a la jodida-

-¿Le contesto?-

-Pobre de ti que gastes mi crédito en tonterías de enamorados, mañana le das tu numero a Jake… Dame el celular- me reí de ella y le di el móvil

Vi la luz del teléfono parpadear y tras apagarse un suspiro de Ki, seguro había leído el mensaje, reí bajito y me acomode para dormir… en cuanto cerré los ojos lo único que predominaba en mi mente era Jacob, su sonrisa, sus labios y sus enormes brazos rodeando mi cintura. Pero ahora mi nueva misión era hacer que mi prima aceptara a Seth y sabía que Jake me iba a ayudar…

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí todavía no pongo nada bueno no? Jajaja pero es que no puedo hacer que pase todo rápido, quizá es las enfade pero tenía que explicar algunas cosas… en el siguiente capi saldrán los terceros en discordia jajaja haber si ahora si me salen las escenas de celos que se supone que se me deben de dar bien, ya que soy súper celosa en la vida real o al menos eso me han dicho ¬¬… y bueno nos andamos leyendo GRACIAS las que aun siguen la historia BESOS y que tengan un excelente inicio de SEMANA^^

Tini Black


End file.
